User talk:Sophisol
Blocked for a year This account is now blocked for a year for the following reasons: * Repeat offender on this wiki for inserting false information * Repeat offender on Wikipedia for inserting false information under user names SopOqu, SophieZoe, SophieZoey, SophieIsoldaZoeOquist, SophieIsoldaZoe Previous blocks Blocked for a month You have continued to take your fan fiction and insert it into the real episodes that have been broadcast. You have been asked not to do this several times and were told that if you did it again, you would be blocked for a month. Since you insist on doing this, your access has now been blocked for that time. Do not add any more fan fiction stories. — RRabbit42 05:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Second warning Warning A page you have edited recently, "Candy Cane Candace", has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. The episodes you were trying to add were ones that you created, not episodes that has been broadcast by Disney. This is called "fan fiction". This wiki really isn't the place for that. There's two websites that have been set up for fan fiction: * The "Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki" * FanFiction.net The Fan fiction page has a lot of information about it. You can also check the FAQ for more information about what should and shouldn't be added here. If you'd like to contribute to this wiki, pick an episode that doesn't have much information in it right now, then watch that episode to see what you can add. For example, "Crack That Whip" doesn't have much in it right now. That would be a good one to work on. —Topher (Talk) 23:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Sophisol, a month ago you got blocked for doing the same thing that you did today: putting in fan fiction into the episode pages. Seriously, listen to what we're saying. Fan fiction goes on other websites, not here. :You've been asked twice now to stop. If you keep doing this, you'll be blocked for a month. The more you keep doing this, the longer the blocks will get. — RRabbit42 02:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) First warning Warning A page you have edited recently, I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!, Out to Launch, Season 2, and Theme Song, has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Sophisol, you haven't made very many edits, but you need to be careful about what you're doing. I don't know if you're just playing around with the pages to learn how to do editing, but if you are, use the Preview button instead of Save page to see what the edits do. If the change doesn't turn out the way you want and you need to abandon what you changed, just click on the "Article" link at the top or any other link to take you out of editing and to that other page. :If what you have been doing has been deliberate, then you need to be aware that continuing to do this will get you blocked from access here. — RRabbit42 16:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Blocked for a week The seven pages you changed today was vandalism, not playing around. I have also deleted the fake song you made by taking a real song and just altering the words. These are exactly the kinds of edits I was advising you not to continue making. Since you've ignored this, you have been blocked for a week. After the block expires, you will be able to make edits again. If you continue to vandalize pages, the block will be reinstated for a longer period of time. — RRabbit42 08:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC)